In general, a disc brake to be mounted to a vehicle such as an automobile includes a mounting member fixed to a non-rotating portion of the vehicle and formed over an outer circumferential side of a disc, a caliper arranged on the mounting member so as to be movable in an axial direction of the disc, a pair of friction pads mounted movably to the mounting member so as to be pressed against both surfaces of the disc by the caliper, and return springs made of a metal plate, which are arranged between the friction pads and the mounting member, for biasing the friction pads in a return direction in which the friction pads are separated away from the disc (Patent Literature 1).
When a driver of a vehicle or the like performs a brake operation, pistons provided to, for example, the caliper are slid to be displaced toward the disc by supplying a hydraulic pressure from exterior so that the friction pads are pressed against the disc by the pistons. As a result, a braking force is applied to the disc. On the other hand, when the brake operation is released, the supply of the hydraulic pressure to the pistons is stopped. Hence, the friction pads are returned by the return springs to return positions separated away from the disc.